The demand for nonvolatile memory devices that are small and have large bit densities is rapidly increasing. Next-generation nonvolatile memory devices are being developed to realize ultra high speed, high bit density, low power consumption, and low price characteristics that surpass the physical limits of existing silicon nonvolatile memory devices. For example, such a next-generation nonvolatile memory device has been proposed in which a resistance change material has a low resistance state and a high resistance state. It is desirable to improve the memory characteristics such as the voltage of the switching, the repetition tolerance, the retention time, etc., of such a resistance change nonvolatile memory device.